Are you warm yet?
by CottonTail99
Summary: "Are you warm yet?" "As warm as I'll get with this damn shirt." I said moving closer to the fire. "Come on let me put it in the dryer." "I told you I don't have a change of clothes,and I'm not walking around in nothing but your boxers." "Look you'll catch a cold. So you either give me the shirt or I take it." I sighed "Fine, but don't look!" "I won't"


"Are you warm yet?" "As warm as I'll get with this damn shirt." I said moving closer to the fire. "Come on let me put it in the dryer." "I told you I don't have a change of clothes,and I'm not walking around in nothing but your boxers." "Look you'll catch a cold. So you either give me the shirt or I take it." I sighed "Fine, but don't look!" "I won't" I heard as I turned my back and lifted my shirt above my head. "Here" I said as I gave him the shirt. "The bra to." "What? Hell no!" "Just give me the bra." He said as he walk behind me. "No. I'm warm now anyway." "Oh really?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yep. Totally warm." "Are you sure?" He moved his hands up only to stop short of my chest. "I'm positi- unhh" I gasped as a finger found it's way under the black lacy cup to a pert nipple. "I think you're lying." I could here the smirk in his voice. "Shut up." "Make me."  
"Unhhh" I moaned out as a set of lips attacked my chest. "Please" I begged pulling his head up to mine "I need you" I could see the hunger in his eyes as he leaned down to claim my lips. I could feel his tongue sweep my bottom lip,asking for entrance. I kept my mouth shut to tease him a little. His hands moved down to my ass squeezing tightly. I gasped in surprise and he wasted no time pushing his tongue in my mouth. We battled for dominance a battle I soon lost leaving him to explore. He pulled away looking into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered. I nodded my head as he kissed down my face to my stomach stopping just above my center. He looked up locking eyes with mine as he slid the boxers off my slim waist, down my legs till I was completely bare. He dragged his fingers back up my body stopping when they reached my hips. I could feel myself grow wetter as he kissed my inner thigh so close to were I wanted him, but not quite there. I could feel his breath on me. "Please" I whimper. As the words left my mouth I felt his tongue lick my lower lips. "Don't tease me" I said. I spread my legs wider as his tongue brushed my most sensitive area. I bucked my hips up to his lips and threw my head back in a scream of pure pleasure. He pushed my hips down and held them there as he sucked and nipped at my clit. I let out a moan as he licked down my center once more and came. He continued to lick me as I came down from my high. "Delicious." He whispered as he moved back up to my face. I could taste myself on his lips as he kissed me hard. I reached down to undo his belt with fumbling hands. He stood up to pull his pants and boxers down at once kicking them aside. I quickly got on my knees before he could lay back down. "You don't have to do th-" " I want to." I said kissing the tip of his erection. He groaned and laced his hands through my hair. I grabbed the base slowly moving my hand up once then back down. I took the tip in between my lips and sucked lightly. I replaced my hand with my tongue as I licked the top. I moved back down to the head dipping into the slit and tasting the precum that had gathered. I moved my head around his shaft taking as much as I could. I sucked, hollowing my cheeks as I bobbed my head up and down. I moved one hand to get what my mouth couldn't and the other down to massage his balls. His grip on my hair tightened and I knew he was close. I forced myself to take more into my mouth as I played with the vein on the underside. " I'm gonna cu-" He tried to warn before his seed spilled in my mouth. I swallowed what I could a little running down from the side of my mouth onto my chest. He leaned down to kiss me as he moved over me and positioned himself between my legs. I warped my legs around his waist as he kissed his way down my jaw to my neck as he pushed in. He bit my neck and sucked gently marking me. He thrust in and out gaining speed. I cried out as he hit the right spot inside me. He lifted my hips and rammed into me harder still. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked causing me to arch my back and scream. He moved his hand down and pressed hard on my clit. I moaned his name as I came hard. He followed soon after with my name on his lips. He pulled out and I pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and locked our fingers together. "So...are you warm now?"


End file.
